Hoshi Sato (mirror)
| Gender = female | Birthplace = | Affiliation = Terran Empire | Marital Status = Single | Born = 2129 | PrevAssign = communications officer, | FinalAssign = CO, | Office = Empress of the Terran Empire | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = }} In the mirror universe, Hoshi Sato I was a female who became Empress of the Terran Empire and matriarch of the Sato Dynasty, which would rule the Terran Empire until Hoshi Sato III was killed by , who assumed the Imperial throne, in 2277. ( ; |Age of the Empress}}; |The Sorrows of Empire}}) Biography Early life Sato was born in Kyoto, Japan in 2129 and spent most of her youth there. ( |Age of the Empress}}) She was knowledgable in anthropology, diplomacy and computer programming; Sato was considered very cunning and treacherous. ( ) thumb|left|230px|Empress Sato I seizes power in [[2155]] As an adult, she served as communications officer aboard the . An opportunistic and duplicitous woman, she ingratiated herself to both Captain Maximilian Forrest and his rival, . Sato aided Archer in commandeering the in 2155; however, she betrayed him by seducing his personal guard, , into poisoning the captain. Sato then took command of the Defiant and, declaring herself Empress, attacked Starfleet and forced the Empire's military to recognize her as leader. ( ) Empress Sato I Sato established her imperial residence in the historic Kyoto Imperial Palace. One of her primary goals as ruler of the Terran Empire was to crush the rebel forces arrayed against the Empire. Toward this goal, Sato arranged to be married to General of the Andorian Imperial Guard, thus creating an alliance and cutting off a key source of rebel support. She also ensured that the true nature of the starship Defiant was kept secret, claiming it was from the Empire's future, rather than from a parallel universe where the Empire never existed. She also fabricated several "historical" facts she claimed to have found in the Defiant database, including the birth of a child to herself and Shran. When Shran discovered the Defiant s true nature, he arranged to have Sato's ova taken from her, a child artificially gestated from their joined DNA, and then sent Sato into exile, while he took control of the Empire as regent for their unborn child. Sato was sent to Deneva, but her transport was intercepted by rebels. She was held prisoner, and then put on trial for the crimes of the Empire against its subject worlds. However, Sato was able to strike a deal with one of the rebels, and her former Enterprise crewmate, . By helping her escape the rebels and helping reclaim the Empire from Shran's forces, the Vulcans were then raised to a status equal to that of Terrans. ( |Age of the Empress}}) Sato personally executed the scientist , which halted scientific progress with artificial life-forms indefinitely. In 2371, his great-grandson speculated that this may have been one of the factors that led to the Empire's demise. ( |Age of the Empress}}, |The Worst of Both Worlds}}) Her successors Hoshi Sato II and Hoshi Sato III were not her descendants in the conventional sense but her clones. The Sato Dynasty continued to rule the Terran Empire until 2277, at which time Empress Sato III was killed and usurped by then-Grand Admiral . ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) Appendices Connections External link * category:mirror universe characters category:imperial Starfleet personnel category:iSS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel category:captain's women category:humans category:2129 births Category:Humans (22nd century)